With No Reason
by ThisCloseMisguidedGhost
Summary: Manwhore Gryffindor James Sirius Potter is paired with Cold Hearted Slytherin Sophia Sexton as Head Boy & Girl. Living quarters can be at times awkward and tense, but James can see past the her cold exterior while she looks past his constant need for a shag. A secret friendship arises and hidden feelings begin to stir. Living together was harder then thought to be. Next Generation.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I have had this plot of sorts stuck in my head and it was interfering with my Vampire Academy fanfiction so I had to get it out so I can start flowing with my VA Fic again. Some of you readers are people who just saw this posted in the Harry Potter category—thank you for choosing to read this story. Some of you readers are my loyal followers and saw I posted a new story—thank you for all your support and reviews, and also choosing to read this story. So, yes, I am a Harry Potter geek, majorly. In reality I kind of had this plot going around in my head since I was thirteen and I am now eighteen. Since my writing has matured so much, I will put it into words for you readers. JK Rowling own objects, characters, spells, Hogwarts, and such. I sadly own nothing but a few made up characters and the plot lines. Read, REVIEW (pretty please), and ENJOY!**

**3****RD**** Person Point of View (This whole story will stick to this view… Hopefully)**

"James!" a red haired, 14 year old girl screeched as she pounded on an old rustic door, "Get up you lump!"

"Lily, no need to scream at your brother," a red haired, middle aged woman scolded the girl. The middle aged woman proceeded to knock gently on the door three times. "James, honey, you need to get up. We're leaving for King's Cross in an hour. I hope you have everything packed."

On the other side of the door a messy black haired boy with soft brown eyes was appearing from out of nowhere. His clothes were rumpled, but he had a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. He quickly rubbed his lips of the red stain stuck to them. With the flick of his wand he changed his clothes and made all of his books, quills, clothes, his brand new PhoenixPhlyer Broom Stick, and other various items neatly fit into his very large trunk.

He opened the door and smiled at the middle aged woman and the girl.

"Sorry, I was listening to music with that muggle contraption that Aunt Hermione gave me," he lied smoothly, producing a rectangular object with little chords that you put in your ears.

"It's an iPod," the girl, Lily, stated rolling her chocolate brown eyes. Her eyes the same color as the middle aged woman and the messy black haired boy.

"Are you all packed?" the woman questioned.

"Yes mum," he responded with a sweet smile.

"I can't believe it, my son head boy, you think with all the trouble you get up to with your cousins they wouldn't give it to you," his mum teased.

"It's because Headmistress McGonagall loves me," James grinned.

"So expect me to be a prefect next year mum," Lily added.

"And me to be Quidditch captain since James will be gone," a boy who looked similar to James, only with striking green eyes came up.

"I was about to come check on you Albus, I thought I heard the house falling apart earlier," the middle aged woman ruffled his hair.

"That would be my cauldron falling from the top of the bookshelf, why was it up there in the first place mum?" Albus was perplexed.

"It was probably that damned cat," their mum murmured.

"I didn't know we were having a family meeting in the hallway," a man who looked like a middle aged Albus spoke from the top of the staircase.

"We're not dad, we were getting this lump out of bed," Lily said exasperatingly while pointing dramatically at her brother, James.

"Well he's up now, and breakfast is set," their dad chuckled and they all headed downstairs.

"So James, who is the head girl?" his father questioned him.

"It's a Slytherin girl, her name is Sophia Sexton. She's pretty bitchy… I mean witchy, sorry mum," Lily piped in and wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"She's also a bit of a tart I heard, a lot of boys call her "Sex on Legs"," Albus added his input through a mouth full of food.

"No talking with your mouth full, Albus. You look like your Uncle Ron when you do that, and James, what is your view on this girl?" their mum chided.

"I don't think Sophia is that bad," James admitted, causing Albus to choke on the toast he was eating and Lily to spit out her pumpkin juice. "I mean for a stuck up Slytherin," he amended, feeling embarrassed as he said it.

"James, she's your number one enemy, she's the Slytherin seeker, and she has been since her first year, like you," Albus coughed as he tried to talk through the toast he was still chewing.

"Do not talk with your mouthful, Albus Severus," their mum snapped.

"Not all Slytherins are bad, Albus and Lily. Albus, you were worried you were going to be put into Slytherin your first year and you are named after a very amazing Slytherin," their dad reprimanded them.

"Exactly," James agreed with his dad.

"Are you friends with that tart, James?" Lily asked, astounded.

"Do not call people names, Lily. Your father and I have taught you better than that," their mum was in a chiding mode that morning.

"Sorry," Lily apologized half-heartedly.

"I am not friends with Sophia, no, but I know that she has had a rough upbringing," James spoke in a strained tone.

"Oh my, how so?" his dad wondered.

James shifted uncomfortably and glanced at the clock.

"I don't really know, I just know she has. We should eat quickly, it's about time to go," James evaded the question as much as he could.

The subject was dropped and breakfast was continued with light conversation of the new school year and upcoming Quidditch season. All of the children got their trunks, James and Albus grabbed their owls, Lily got her cat, and then disapparated from their cozy house in Godric's Hollow to King's Cross. Casually they strolled from platform 7, to 8, to 9, and stopping just before 10.

Both of the parents took in the familiar sight of the passageway to Platform 9 ¾. Both of them missed Hogwarts, but they knew their time at Hogwarts was long gone.

"I'll go first," Lily stated and took off running through the passageway, not a single muggle even spared a glance at the disappearing girl.

Albus followed, then their parents, and James was last. A smile crept to James' face as he took in the sights, and sounds of the Platform, and Hogwarts Express. The smile broke though when he heard a man's voice hiss, he turned to see a salt and pepper haired man in a suit gripping the arm of a seventeen year old girl with flaming red hair. Her sky blue eyes stared anywhere but the man yelling at her.

"The way you acted last night was out of line, my associates are now going to be talking about it today, and I will be laughed at for having such a misbehaving daughter," the man growled.

"You offered me off to one of your associates like I was a prostitute," she sneered.

"I didn't think you'd mind since you've already offered yourself to half the school," the man grinned evilly.

"I have done no such thing," she said through gritted teeth.

"Quincy Goyle's father told me about how you have thrown yourself at Quincy for the past 5 years, like a little slut," he spat.

"I wouldn't even go in ten feet of Quincy Goyle, he's a pansy. I'm not a whore like you dad. All those girls, that's why mom left us," she stated coldly and ripped her arm away from his grip.

"You little bitch, you know nothing, you were five when she left and she left because you were and are a terrible child," he chuckled without humor.

"Fuck you," she growled. His humorless chuckle quickly was cut off by her words. His almost black eyes grew darker. He roughly grabbed her by the upper arm and yanked her towards him so he could levelly look her in the eyes.

"What did you say to me, bitch?" he hissed.

"I said fuck you," she repeated, her voice without fear, but James saw the slight look of fear in her eyes.

"I don't have to send you to school you know? I could just sell you to some man who will put you in your place and then I would have some peace, and maybe your mother would come back," the man contemplated.

"That's illegal, and I think Headmistress McGonagall would notice if I was gone, I am Head Girl you know?" she said coolly.

"I hope you canceled that muggle studies class, you know how I feel about muggles, they are filthy creatures," he said with disgust.

"It's required," she stated in a deadpan voice.

"I will be there for your first Quidditch game, I got you that new broom so you better win or else," he threatened and began to walk away.

"Dick," she muttered, the man froze and spun around, looking livid.

"You little whore, I will teach you a lesson on respect," he rose his hand to strike her across the face.

James quickly abandoned his trunk and ran in front of the girl catching the man wrist before it could hit him or the girl.

"Go now, or I get an Auror," James threatened, not breaking eye contact with the man.

"A Potter, huh, you really worked your way around Sophia," the man narrowed his and strutted off.

"I was fine," Sophia stated when the man finally left.

"Your own dad was about to hit you and you were fine?" James asked incredulously.

"I can handle him, and it's rude to eavesdrop," Sophia sneered.

"I'm sorry Soph," James said softly. She wouldn't drop her hard exterior though. "Soph, why are you being so frigid towards me?"

"Leave it be, Potter. I don't need your pity, I have to go get changed, you should too. We need to go help the first years before we settle into a compartment. Talk to your prefects and the Hufflepuff prefects too. I can't stand Hufflepuffs," Sophia ordered and sashayed away with her trunk.

"What were you doing talking to her?" Lily's voice crept up behind him.

"She was giving me the plan for watching the kids on the train," James shrugged it off and went back to his trunk. He then began walking back to where his whole family was with Lily hot on his trail.

"More like ordering, Merlin, she is such a bitch," Lily snorted.

"She's not as bad as you think," James murmured.

"Why are you sticking up for her, James? She once knocked you off your broomstick during a game," Lily huffed.

"Exactly, during a game, she wanted to win for once, is that such a bad thing?" James wondered.

"Not when she is a psychotic bitch," Lily said in a "Duh" voice.

"Hey, Rosie! How is my little prefect doing today?" James strayed away from Lily and over to a curly red head with deep blue eyes like the older man next to her, and ruffled her hair.

Rose smacked away his hand playfully, and hugged him.

"I am doing perfectly okay, ready for the first set of homework," she grinned.

"Bookworm, of course," James snorted and hugged Hugo too.

"That's our Rosie," Albus chuckled. Rose punched him playfully on the arm.

The children bided their good byes to their parents who told them to study and not to get up to too much trouble—knowing full well that they would get up to trouble.

"You guys go ahead and get a compartment; I will catch up with you later. Rose, meet me and all the other prefects at the front of the train in about 15 minutes," James informed them.

"Will do," Rose responded.

"Hope the Bitch is less bitchy," Lily grinned. James made no response and went in search of the Head Boy and Girl compartment.

He walked in and immediately got a shriek and slap.

"Cover your eyes, Potter," Sophia hissed as she tried to button her shirt up. She was still in the middle of changing.

James did as he was told and focused on the compartment door.

"Alright, you're good," she sighed. James turned to see a flustered Sophia who was shakily putting on her emerald striped tie.

"It's not like I haven't seen a girl in a bra before," James said with a wink.

"In your dreams, Potter. You can knock the panties off of any other girl here with that boyish smirk, but it doesn't affect me," she replied coolly. Though, something inside of Sophia poked her subconscious, that smile did affect her sometimes.

"That's okay, Slytherins and Gryffindors don't go together anyway," James teased.

"It causes chaos, and why aren't you changed yet?" Sophia scolded.

"My parents wanted to smother me," he shrugged and began to strip down in front of her.

"POTTER! What are you doing?" she cried out in surprise.

James smirked and continued.

"You can't tell me you have never seen a bloke in his briefs only," James asked her incredulously.

"I can honestly say no until now, I've never had a very nice boyfriend so I don't let it go there. Unlike you who likes a good shag whenever a girl is willing," Sophia turned her back to him and blushed from seeing him mostly naked and him seeing her half naked.

"Are you offering a shag?" James teased.

"Merlin, no! Potter, that is highly inappropriate. Please control your mouth," Sophia growled, "I will meet you out front once you are appropriately dressed." She then strutted out of the compartment and slid the door shut very loudly.

James chuckled in a little bit of mischief and fear of Sophia. She was a force to be reckoned with. Everyone in the whole school knew that. But James also noticed how beautiful and slender she was. Especially with her shirt off. He quickly dismissed those images from his head because entertaining the thought of getting her into his bed would make it quite embarrassing to go out into public.

He clambered out of the compartment in his school robes and uniform, his wand tucked into the inside pocket of his robe. He strode over to wear Sophia was conversing with a blonde haired Slytherin boy who wore a prefect button.

"Glad I have you and not some idiot, Scorpius," Sophia grinned.

"Well I'm glad your head girl and not some bitch," this Scorpius replied with a chuckle.

"Oh, I'm a bitch, just not to you, because I can stand you," Sophia giggled, James was a little shocked, never had he heard giggle in the seven years he had known her.

"Oi, Potter, don't just stand there," Sophia beckoned him over. James then stood beside her as all the other prefects showed up. He felt relieved when Rose and another brown haired Gryffindor boy showed up.

"Hey William, long time no see, how was your summer?" James greeted the Gryffindor boy.

"It's been quite a summer. I spent most of it playing Quidditch with the boys, how was your summer James?" William responded.

"Not much, a lot of head boy training. I did play a lot of Quidditch too though," James shrugged.

"I would hope our captain practiced over the summer, we're going to take down Slytherin yet again," William raised his hand for a high five, and James half-heartedly met him for that high five. Under Sophia's glare he didn't feel like high fiving.

"Enough chit chat you too, we have work to do. Prefects please go and help all the befuddled first years. Let them know to change into their robes as soon as possible, when the train stops help them find their way off the train and gather them together so we can take them to the boats. Inform the first years not to stick any body parts into the lake because we don't want to have a repeat of last year," Sophia snapped.

"What happened last year?" a Hufflepuff prefect girl asked timidly.

"Harold Jones, Hufflepuff, little scrawny boy," Scorpius began to tell it for Sophia, "thought it would be funny to dangle himself out of the boat to impress fellow first years, and miss Sexton here. Next thing you know, the Giant Squid's tentacles reach out of the Black Lake and pulls Jones right out of the boat and under the water."

"I being the prefect in that boat had to jump in after him robes and all, jinx that stupid old squid, and get him back onto the boat. I also had to file a very long report that bovvered me to no end. I'm not surprised he turned out to get sorted into Hufflepuff," Sophia scoffed.

All the Hufflepuffs looked offended at her slander, but said nothing. Her eyes did that to people, she was of Sprite and Pixie—the image muggles think of, not the like the real pixies. I.e. Cornish pixies—stature.

She could be cold, but she could also be the sweetest if you got to know her.

James had the intent of getting to know her. When she had giggled with Scorpius, he had made his next job to make her giggle like that also. He knew it would take a lot of work too. But to him, it felt worth it.

"Okay then, prefects off to the compartments where the first years are. Potter and I will be the last ones off the train to make sure nobody is left behind. Once we make sure, we'll see you when you dock on the other side, and remember do not let the first years play in the water or try to torment that stupid Giant Squid," Sophia instructed with ease and with a firm look.

The prefects quickly nodded and went on their way to do their duties.

"I'll save you a spot at the table, Soph," Scorpius told her as he walked away.

"Thanks, good luck with the first years," she teased a bit condescendingly. Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"Do you want any candy from the trolley?" James asked her quietly.

"Umm, I'll take some licorice wands, thanks," she mumbled confused by his offer.

"I'll meet you back in our compartment," he said and ran off to find the trolley. They still have half an hour before they arrived to Hogwarts.

Sophia slowly walked back to their compartment and shyly smiled to herself. She quickly shook her head, dispelling all thoughts that she was attracted to James. Sophia huffed as she sat in her compartment. She reached over and unzipped a pet taxi that held a plump black cat.

"I'm losing it Procel," she spoke to the cat and petted him. He made a low noise in response. "You really understand me don't you?"

Sophia picked him up, held him just below his front legs, and stared at his eerily knowing yellow eyes. Procel was a bit annoyed she could tell, so she set him in her lap and stroked him behind his ears.

James walked in and stopped suddenly when he saw the cat.

"You have a cat?" he wondered.

"Yes, I have since I was 11, I found him all alone in Diagon Alley. He was a wee kitten and he toddled right up to me, and he sat on my feet while meowing like crazy," she said, adoringly looking at Procel.

"What's his name?"

"Procel," she told him.

"Procel? Why?" James thought it was a strange name.

"Procel is supposedly one of the fallen angels who could speak of hidden and secret things. I believed as a child that this cat would let me know if anything bad were to happen and he would somehow make my life better. Procel is what I named him, and my life got a little better with him as my companion. I wasn't as lonely," her voice slowly got quieter with each word.

"Well here are your licorice wands," James offered her a handful of them.

"I'll pay you back once we get settled into our dormitory," she informed him and took a bite of a licorice wand.

"No need, think of it as a start of the school year gift, and for not hexing me yet like you did two years ago," he feigned being hurt by this memory.

"Oh, right, but you deserved it. You were pissing me off waving that Quidditch cup in my face. I already knew you won since you practically shoved me off my broom to catch the snitch," she argued.

"It was a fair catch my friend," James grinned.

"I am not your friend and it was not, I almost had my hands around it and you smacked my hand away. Literally, you smacked me like a little school girl," she protested.

"Whatever makes you sleep better at night sweet cheeks," he smirked.

She punched him hard in the arm. He winced and rubbed where she had hit.

"You are such a nice person," he said sarcastically.

"I know right, now never call me that again. Got it? Or I will punch you where it hurts the most," she threated.

James gulped and shut up.

"Good," she grinned and went back to eating her licorice wands.

They knew they were in for an argument filled year. James and Sophia had already clashed heads on so many occasions that they expected to fight all the time.

"Am I really not your friend?" James asked, his voice sounding a little hurt. He had been trying to get her to trust him and for him to be her friend.

Sophia contemplated for a few seconds, thinking of how he came to defend her this morning and him being nicer than most people. Her bitchiness didn't seem to affect him.

"You are James, you are a great friend," she admitted," But don't tell anyone I said that."

They secretly smiled at one another. Little did they know how their friendship would play out through the years.

"I wouldn't because then I would be a social pariah befriend the bitchiest girl in school and not to mention you're a Slytherin," James faked disgust.

"And how would I be seen if I was friends with an arrogant manwhore Gryffindor who just happened to be my arch nemesis?" she teased.

"Well at least I'm not a Hufflepuff," he pointed out.

And then he heard it, that giggle. James thought it was one of the most beautiful sounds, and it was so rare. He had just made her giggle. James thought it was going to take all year.

It was then that James realized that Sophia Sexton, though she had a cold exterior and was a bitch at most times, was one of the most beautiful real girls he had ever laid eyes on. To pursue would be suicide though, for him and for her. So he didn't really think about it again for quite some time.

But both of their minds would float to the other at times over the year.

**A/N: So what do you think? Do you guys like it! PLEASE REVIEW SO I WILL CONTINUE THIS STORY! Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to get this out. College sure is a time consumer. But, I still try to get it out as soon as I can! So I hope you enjoy this next installment of With No Reason! I own nothing, the marvelous, genius J.K. Rowling does.**

"Ready to live with me for a year?" James smirked and his eyes twinkled at her.

"I will never be ready. I hope you pick up after yourself," Sophia grumbled and straightened her green and silver tie.

"With that red hair you should have been in Gryffindor," James commented.

She eyed him warily; that was between her and the Sorting Hat.

"But, I'm not a Weasley. I am just another ginger girl," Sophia rolled her eyes.

"You don't have the Weasley nose or height. It's safe to say we're not related," James joked.

Conversation was dropped and the train stopped two minutes later.

"Here we go, our last year at Hogwarts," James murmured. He was hiding the fact he was not ready to leave Hogwarts.

"Hopefully, I will go out with a bang," Sophia mused and strutted off to guide First Years to the boats.

After getting all the other students either on the boats or the carriages, they checked the train a final time, and got on a carriage on their own.

Sophia halted abruptly—causing James to collide into her—when she saw the Thestrals. She knew that the Thestrals had pulled the carriages since her third year because of Care for Magical Creatures, but she had never seen them before. They were eerily beautiful, but the reason for seeing them was horrendous.

She quickly shook the thoughts away and climbed into the carriage. James gave her an odd glance, but he knew not to ask because of the look in her eye.

"So are you going to at least try and win the Quidditch cup this year?" James smirked.

"Of course, I want all the fame and glory. Like your father, it's what I crave," she said dead-panned.

James glared, he didn't like the way she said it. She just turned her nose up and smugly smiled.

"My dad doesn't crave fame and glory, he just wants a normal life," James snapped.

Sophia grinned and put her hands up defensively.

"Merlin, I was just kidding, don't get your knickers in a twist," she giggled.

He sighed and rubbed his face. She had only been teasing, not nicely, but she wasn't being serious.

"Why must you antagonize me?" James sighed.

"Because it's fun," she said cheekily.

"At least she was having fun with me," James thought.

"Welcome, welcome all," McGonagall spoke with her authoritative voice, "to another year at Hogwarts. It is to be remembered that yet again, the Forbidden Forest is called the Forbidden Forest for a reason. Meaning, it is forbidden to go into the forest without it being your care for magical creatures."

Sophia snickered next to Scorpius at the Slytherin table.

"This year's Head Boy is James Potter," McGonagall announced and people whooped, "and this year's Head Girl Sophia Sexton."

The whole great hall went silent. Shock flitted across people's faces who were receiving this news for the first time. People couldn't believe the school's bitchiest girl was in charge.

Soon after they were dismissed; and James and Sophia began to instruct their Prefect's to take the first years to their dormitory. Sophia hurried around, guiding lost first years back to their groups. James assisted the prefects.

Sophia was beginning to feel herself drag. Her feet were tired and she wished to be in her bed; she was also frustrated. She didn't know what to make of her attraction to James. Sophia would never date him, because he wasn't really a committed man; and he was a Gryffindor. It wouldn't be accepted well since she had a bitchy persona and nobody really liked her in the first place—she thought James didn't really like her either. The thought relieved her; she couldn't trust anyone, but the Malfoys and a few Professors.

Sophia strolled through the halls, the torches flickering and casting shadows. Mrs. Bonnet—Filch's new cat after Mrs. Norris finally croaked it—came trotting up to her, meowing like a mad man.

"Damn cat," Sophia muttered and shooed the cat away, but she just kept yowling and dancing around her feet.

She had no problems with cats—obviously, she had one of her own—but Mrs. Bonnet annoyed her. That cat had almost gotten her caught so many times when she used to wander the castle at night from her insomnia.

Sophia just started to walk off, but Mrs. Bonnet followed.

"Ay! Whadda' you doin' outta bed?!" Filch called out from behind her.

The people in the portraits woke up with a start and gave Filch an annoyed look.

Sophia sighed; she didn't feel like dealing with Filch. She turned and walked towards him.

"Just doing my rounds, Sir. Making sure everyone else is safe in their dormitories," she said politely and pointed to her Head Girl badge.

He just grunted, picked up Mrs. Bonnet, and gimped off.

"How are you still around?" Sophia murmured.

"How is who still around?" a voice popped out of nowhere. Sophia whirled around to see Scorpius. She threw her hand over her heart to calm it down.

"Merlin, Scorp! You gave me a fright," she gasped and he responded with a goofy smile.

"Sorry, Soph. Well, all the Slytherin first years got into the dormitory; and I have a favor to ask you," Scorpius added.

"How can I help you my dear friend."

Even though Scorpius was two years younger than Sophia, he was almost a foot taller than her. She had to look up to talk to him properly.

"Let's walk, I'll take you back to your room," Scorpius suggested and put his arm around her shoulder.

"So what do you need me to do?" Sophia questioned.

"I was wondering when you make the new Prefect shifts, if you could put Rose and me together," he scratched the back of his head.

"Why?" Sophia smirked.

"I want to get to know her," he replied simply.

"Know her, huh? What makes you so interested in the Gryffindor?" she teased.

"She's kind, smart, and clever. I think she's beautiful," he admitted—he would only ever tell this to Sophia.

"Well, of course she's smart. Her mother is the brains of the Golden Trio," Sophia laughed.

"So can you do it, please?"

"Yes, you'll be on duty with Rose for as long as you'd like," she granted his request.

"Thank you, now, I must get back to the dormitory," he kissed her on the cheek and headed in the opposite direction she was going.

Sophia rounded a corner before she stopped in her tracks and stepped back into the hallway she was just in.

James was flirting with the female Hufflepuff Prefect—Gertrude Macmillan, Ernie Macmillan and Cho Chang's daughter. Sophia began to eavesdrop.

"We should do this again sometime," Gertrude breezed.

"I agree, you are a special girl," James said back, giving her a good stare.

Sophia rolled her eyes, what a player. She rushed to them before something was said that made her want to vomit

"Now, now, Miss Macmillan, you really should get to your dormitory. We all have an early start tomorrow to show the first years around," Sophia tried to keep the annoyance out of her voice, but with no avail.

"James was walking me to my dormitory," Gertrude replied haughtily, threatened by Sophia's presence. The Slytherin tended to do that.

Her eyes could be beautifully scary, her complexion near perfect, confidence in every step, a sharp tongue, and she never went down without a fight.

Sophia took notice to the fact they were standing outside of a broom closet, and Gertrude's disheveled appearance. Sophia felt a bit of bile rise in her throat. She quickly swallowed it back; she was being irrational.

"The Hufflepuff dormitory is only a few halls away. James has duties elsewhere to finish," Sophia reminded her in strict way. She was very much like a stern Professor McGonagall at that moment.

Gertrude was about to protest, but James hushed her.

"Sophia is right, I need to check on the Gryffindor tower now," James told her smoothly. Gertrude nodded eagerly and kissed him.

"Stupid girl," thought Sophia in disgust, and she began to strut away.

James pulled his hands from Gertrude and dashed after Sophia. The Hufflepuff noted to herself how the Head Boy and Girl called each other by their first name.

"Hey, are you okay?" James asked when he caught up to Sophia and saw her face.

"I need you not to shag the Prefects, please; I don't need their broken hearts getting in the way of their duties. Nor, do I want them ever to be in our dormitory," Sophia instructed him, a bit of venom in her voice.

"Understood," he responded softly.

"Why Gertrude Macmillan?" she asked quietly as they walked toward the Gryffindor tower.

"She's a girl, she's decent looking," James shrugged, he didn't really know why.

"She's easy to fool, she's too trusting," Sophia added with a sneer.

"Is that why you don't trust anyone? Because you think they will betray or fool you?" James pried gently.

"I do to trust people," Sophia argued.

"Name one," James protested.

"Scorpius, I trust him with my life," she stated.

"What is it with you and Scorpius? Did you two date?"

"No, he's practically my brother. My mother was best friends with his mother, Astoria. Naturally, they had us play together once we both were born. They may have hoped at one point that Scorpius and I would one day marry. But I am not even semi-attracted to him. Also, my father does not like the Malfoys," Sophia explained.

"But they're purebloods," James commented.

"Blood traitors actually; since the war the Malfoys have—at least Scorpius' parents—accepted muggleborns and the muggles themselves. I spend my Christmas vacation with them and every year we try to understand a new muggle gadget. Sometimes it can be disastrous," Sophia divulged. "My father does not want to associate with a form of muggle at all."

"I didn't know that about the Malfoys. My Uncle Ron always says the Malfoys are arrogant gits."

"Your Uncle Ron is just holding a grudge. The Malfoys no longer hold a pureblood supremacy opinion. Only a few families do now, like my father's family."

"What about your mum's?" James seemed intrigued. He had wanted to learn more about Sophia.

"I never met my mum's family. She never spoke of them either. All I know is that they were purebloods. I don't even know much about my mum except for what Scorpius' mum has told me," Sophia shrugged, her voice distant. She was still hurt that her mum had left her with her father.

James knew that Sophia's mother left her and her father when she was little; and her father blamed Sophia for it. He had found that out the past summer when he went to a Quidditch camp with her. That's where they had gotten over their house rivalry and James discovered she wasn't really a bitch. She just pushed people away.

"Where do you think she is?" James wondered softly.

"Somewhere far from here," she murmured.

"Hey, I believe your mum wanted to take you, but something came up," James tried to cheer her up. Sophia's face grew grim and she hid her emotions.

"I don't care where she is," she snapped, her familiar bitch mode appearing. James sighed and they walked in silence for the rest of their rounds.

When they returned to the Head Boy and Girl dormitory Sophia headed straight for her room.

"Goodnight," James called after her. He received no response.

Within their own rooms they had a loo with a shower, a toilet, and a sink with a mirror. There was one big bath in another room in the dormitory.

James went to sleep, troubled, and dreaming of his Head Girls long legs strutting about the castle—attached to the rest of her, of course.

James was awoken by a thump and weight on his bed.

"Come to join me?" James smirked without opening his eyes.

"You were expecting me?" a voice that he was no expecting spoke.

"Gertrude!" James yelped and his eyes opened to see the Hufflepuff Prefect at the end of his bed.

"How did you get in here?" he stuttered, terrified.

"I was waiting outside the portrait for you and a cat walked—is it your cat?—anyway; I decided to come in since it was open. I wanted to see if you were awake, and you weren't you lazy bones. So here we are now," Gertrude babbled.

"Why were you waiting for me?"

"So you could take me to breakfast silly, and everyone can see that I snagged James Potter," she spoke gleefully.

James' eyes widened, the girl was bonkers.

"I'm going to be awhile," James told her. "Merlin, it's only six AM," he thought. James listened to see if Sophia was up and he heard her shower going.

"I can wait here," Gertrude responded too quickly.

"I have some things to do with the first years. Make sure they don't get lost on the staircases and all," James wasn't lying either.

"Can't 'Sex on Legs' do it?" Gertrude said with disgust.

James felt anger bubble up in his chest.

"She is. We both have to, McGonagall's orders," James spoke sharply. "Now please, leave. I'll see you around."

Gertrude looked a little hurt, but she left without another word. James sighed in relief and rolled out of bed. He got in the shower to begin his day. His dream of Sophia's legs last night still dancing through his head. James groaned, he couldn't deny his attraction to Sophia. He was going to want to shag—correction, he already wanted to shag her already. But he knew that her slutty reputation was false. The girl had only been kissed once, by Scorpius, and it was on a dare.

Just another year at Hogwarts.

**A/N: So what do you think? I would greatly appreciate feedback, so PLEASE REVIEW! Love you my lovely readers!**


End file.
